Stay
by Siaram
Summary: Story and chapters revised and improved. Once upon a time, they disliked each other, how will it be the second time around? [Chapter 6 added[Trory].
1. Is This A Dream Or Reality?

**_Disclaimers: _**I don't have any rights in Gilmore girls... I'm living in my own fantasy world. This disclaimer is valid for every chapters of this story.

_  
  
_

**Author's note 2004-08-02:** In this story, season 4 never existed. For this chapter, I went into a big battle with my misspelling and grammar with **Raven** and **Arlene**, thanks to both of you girls. I hope it is better like this. Any type of feedback is always appreciated... as long as it's constructive. All the chapters have been taken out but will come back in the following month, completly revised. I'll try to complete the revision before the end of the month. Enjoy!

**Didi**

_  
  
_

**Stay  
Chapter 1:** Is This A Dream Or Reality?

_  
  
_

Rory was getting ready to go to a party that Paris convinced her to attend with her and Jamie. She didn't want to go; she had barely started Yale and it's was just Wednesday night on shopping week. However, Paris, feeling weird about going to a party alone with Jamie had volunteered to do Rory's laundry for the next month if Rory would at least make an appearance at the party. She was finalizing her make-up when Paris came back bursting in the room asking, "Are you ready yet?"

Rory took the hairbrush on the shelf to brush her hair one last time, "As ready as I'll ever be. Where do we meet Jamie?"

Looking at her watch, Paris grabbed Rory's brush away, "In the front hall, ten minutes ago. Let's go!"

Rory sighed upon seeing her reflection in the mirror one last time. She picked up the book resting on her nightstand and muttered to the empty room, "Let's go then."

_  
  
_

_At the party_

Rory sat in a corner reading a book and was tired of reading. Paris and Jamie had abandoned her to dance half an hour ago and she hated feeling like the third wheel. Looking at the untouched drinks that Paris and Jamie left by the table in front of her, she felt tempted to drink one, something she had never done before. How proud Lorelai would be, of her daughter that was nearing nineteen to finally loosening up and getting wild at a College frat party? Very proud is the only answer Rory came up with. Still hesitating, she mumbled, "Maybe it'll make me see a different perspective on parties." She took the orange colored drink that Paris had left, Rory tasted her first sip of the fruity drink, holding back a grimace at the sweat and sour taste then pondered on leaving it there or resuming it, she gulped another sip.

Rory watched the dance floor, seeing the lights going over the people dancing, Rory felt like going to join them but her usual shyness kept her from doing so. Realizing that her glass was empty, she took Jamie's drink, grimacing at the sour tasting beer with flat bubbles.

_  
  
_

Two hours and some fruity drinks later, Rory danced in the middle of the dance floor, feeling that this was absolutely the best party ever. People talked to her, danced with her and for the first time in her life; she felt like part of the fun crowd. Unable to find Paris anywhere, she kept on dancing not really caring where her friends went at the moment. Dancing around, something she had never done before, seemed to ease all the frustration welled up inside her. Feeling free, with no worries what so ever, she wished for the dancing to continue.

_  
  
_

The melody of a slow song echoing from the speakers motivated Rory to seek for another drink. A gorgeous blond man walked toward her, reaching her, he asked huskily, "Dance with me Mary?" she agreed by slowly moving her hand up his chest to rest behind his neck. He wrapped his hands around her and held her tight.

They danced for a little while before Rory asked, "Are you attending Yale, Tristan?"

Moving his left hand slowly on her back, tracing imaginary circles, he replied, "Yes I am actually. What about you? Weren't you destined to go to Harvard?"

Rory rested her head on his shoulder and murmured, "I was."

"What happened?"

"I wanted to please my grandfather who's a Yale man. Beside, it's closer to home, I would miss my mom and town too much otherwise. What about you? Weren't you in military school?"

"I graduated a while ago and my family has graduated from Yale for the last seven generations. I'm only fulfilling my duty as a DuGrey"

"What are you majoring in?"

Tristan brought his lips close to her ear, asking huskily, "Do you really want to talk about school at a party?"

"Not really, just wanted to make conversation."

"I never knew you to be a party girl. I thought you'd be in a corner reading a book."

"I was, but I got bored."

"And you started to drink?"

"Yup!" Rory snuggled closer to him. It just felt right being in his arms, she had a feeling of security. She raised her head to look into the deep blue orbs, seeing a burning desire that she knew was invading her as well. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her hungrily. Passion burst out of their bodies and they kept on kissing until the song ended. He suggested, "Want to go someplace quiet?"

She nodded slightly.

_  
  
_

_Tristan's apartment_

Tristan was heavily making out on his bed with Rory, shirts discarded somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, Tristan pulled down her jeans, kissing the tender flesh of her legs as the pants slowly went down. He moved back up to kiss her lips the moment her jeans were off. Gently lying on top of her not to crush her small frame, Tristan started to nuzzled her neck.

She felt his desire through the soft fabric of his boxers. Then the world came back to normal; she was in bed with Tristan, she was kissing and minus her panties, she was naked. "Tristan..."

"Hum?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Doing this?"

"Why?"

Rory closed her eyes ashamed, "Because I don't want to have a random first time."

Pulling away a little, Tristan looked into her eyes, "Still a Mary?"

Rory blushed, nodding a simple 'yes' with her head. Tristan rolled on his back while she got up to look for her clothes.

Tristan glanced at her whispering, "Don't go."

"I have to, I don't want to..." Rory blushed even more, "you know. I have to get back to the dorm."

"Stay, I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Rory became an incredibly dark shade of red as she closed her eyes, her hands rested safely on her knees, "That's the problem; I want to stay but not on the account of a one night stand."

"Stay, just let me hold you for tonight."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. You won't regret it, I promise."

"I just..." Tristan's lips on hers erased any further protests.

He put her back in bed, made her lie down on the side and enveloped her in a warm embrace, his stomach against her back. He murmured in her ear, "Just stay for tonight, we'll just sleep."

He trailed kisses down her neck, biting softly the flesh between her neck and shoulder when he heard, "Just for tonight, as long as nothing more happens."

"Don't worry, I'll just hold you, maybe kiss you a little but you won't lose any more clothing."

She closed her eyes and thought that it would be hard to lose any more clothes as she drifted away.


	2. Waking Up To Uncertainties

**_Author's note 2004-08-02:_** I revised this chapter, trying to fight all the misspelling and grammatical errors (thanks **Raven** and **Arlene** for always being there for me and re-read everything countless times). There might still be some errors and I'm sorry for that but this should be better now.

**Didi**

_  
  
_

**Stay  
Chapter 2:** Waking Up To Uncertainties

_  
  
_

Rory slowly awakened around five in the morning while the lighting in the room changed gradually; she felt two arms around her waist. Inside her head, she almost heard Lane practicing drumming. Partially remembering the previous night since it was somewhat blurry, she remembered feeling comfortable, like she was at that moment. She remembered the passion and the kisses, when she stopped him, his request for her to stay for the night just to hold her. Suddenly, Tristan's visage appeared in her mind. What had she done? Going in bed with Tristan, Tristan DuGrey! This must be a nightmare and she had to get out of there before he woke up also. She didn't want to face his satisfied smirk when he opened his eyes and laughed at her for finally giving into his charms. From that moment, she was to never going to attempt to breech her alcohol consumption level ever again.

She tried to untangle herself from the strong arms that resisted letting her go. She turned around to face him as he tightened his hold on her. She admitted to her self that he was good looking and that he looked so innocent while he slept. However, she also admitted how harsh and mean he was able to be. She wanted to run away from him the fastest possible but as she tried to get up again, Tristan held her stronger this time. Rory heard just barely above a whisper, "Go back to sleep my love, it's still too early to get up." She looked at his eyes and as she saw his closed eyelids, she realized that he was still sleeping, a big smile plastered across his features. She pondered on the fact that he must be having wonderful dreams, she forgot why she wanted to get up and fell asleep again.

_  
  
_

Tristan was awake for the previous hour and was still unable to determine if it was a dream or reality. The fact he knew was that Rory was practically naked and asleep in HIS bed willingly, he voluntarily omitted the fact that she was obviously too drunk to think straight the previous night. She was everything that he had imagined her to be while he was undressing her with his eyes during class. She had always rejected him and made it clear that he had been and would always remain just a mistake. Tristan fought the urge to kiss her, as he looked at her, aware that the moment she woke up; she would run away from him again, probably screaming. He knew that once again, he would be rejected and his pride would be hurt. Somehow, when he saw her dancing the previous night, all the infatuation he had felt for her in high school came back.

Tristan watched Rory as she slept peacefully, one of her arms rested on his chest; her head used his shoulder as a pillow, their legs tangled together. He smirked to no one as he pulled down the sheets a little bit to engrave every last detailed curved of her body inside his mind. He knew that she would kill him if she ever found out, he covered her with the sheets, lust coursed inside his body, it made him close his eyes to regain control. He sighed as he realized that he should have let her go instead of inviting her to stay the night but the lust in her eyes prevented him from protecting himself and made him gambled to have at least one night with her. At least one night with her, his biggest challenge, the girl that got away, the one that never became another notch on his belt. He knew, he should wake her up but he kept on delaying the moment.

_  
  
_

Tristan sensed her slowly come out of her sleeping state. He tried to avoid the nightmare of her looking at him with hatred; he leaned over her to kiss her softly. A content smile formed on her lips as she thought 'What a wonderful way to wake up.'

Rory opened her eyes and she saw Tristan. She was lost in his genuine smile and in his deep blue orbs when she heard, "Good morning beautiful, I hope you slept well." He didn't wait for an answer, he kissed her with all his might. Rory's body weakened as she responded to the kiss, she lost herself in his embrace. Tristan moved his hands over Rory's breast and let her be aware of his arousing excitation. She panicked and pulled away, realizing her state of nakedness and that he was wearing boxers only.

Tristan looked at Rory with confusion in his eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"

Rory blushed as she pointed the object that had caused her sudden timidity, "No, it's just... it's that..."

Tristan picked up his shirt and offered it to her, he explained, "That's the effect you have on me so I suggest you cover yourself if you still want me to behave like a gentleman."

Rory gladly accepted the offered shirt and hurriedly put it on, she whispered, "Thanks."

Tristan closed the distance between them, slid his arms around her waist and sent shivers all over her body, "Anytime."

He kissed her mouth softly, his lips followed her jaw line when she whispered, "I have to go."

Tristan kissed her earlobe and muttered, "Don't."

"I have to."

He tightened his hold around her waist, "I don't want you to."

"I have classes."

He let go of her and asked with hope in his eyes, "Will you call me?"

"I don't know."

Tristan looked at her hopelessly as she gathered her clothes and dressed her self.

Rory was a little confused, she was not supposed to feel all tingly with Tristan, she needed time to figure out what this meant. A little surprised of not hearing him say something about the way he always knew she would fall for him eventually. As she gathered the courage to face him, she saw Tristan in a new light, not the usually confident one but the one she encountered once long ago by a piano, lonely and sad. She saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, that disappeared almost instantly before he whispered, "Stay, just for today, please?" 


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

**_Author's note 2004-08-04: _**I revised this chapter, trying to fight all the misspelling and grammatical errors, I also went more into details, this chapter doubled the number of words from the original chapter (thank to my sweet addiction that is named **Raven** and to **Arlene** for always being there and re-read everything countless times).  There might still be some errors and I'm sorry for that but this should be better now.  
**_Didi_**

_  
  
_

**_Stay  
Chapter 3:_**Where Do We Go From Here?

_  
  
_

As Rory opened her dorm room's door, she was welcomed by a steaming Paris, "Where the hell have you been?"

Rory walked over to her bed and answered, "Good morning to you too, Paris."

"Don't do that!  Where have you been?"

"At a friend's place.  I spent the night there."

"Cut the crap Rory, I left the party for ten minutes and you left, I thought you'd come back here but no!  And by the way, you don't know anybody yet, that is beside me.  Where have you been?"

Rory sat on her bed and a magnitude of emotions invaded her.  Finally, Rory focused on being angry, "At a friend's, like I said… but by the way, who do you think you are?  My mom?  No, that would be more the kind of interrogation my grandmother would put me through!"

Paris paced the carpet of the small room, which will probably leave a trail.  After a while, she looked at Rory and ranted, "I forced you to come to a party with me, and bam!" She slapped the nearest desk, "You disappeared, I don't think too much about it at the moment figuring you came back here." She took a couple of steps closer to Rory, "I came back, and you weren't here.  I imagined you in a room, lying in a bath of ice with a kidney removed!"

Rory paced the small room before she spoke, "First, you didn't leave for ten minutes since I was able to dance while I drank your drink and Jamie's and then some more.  Secondly, I don't have to explain myself to you, and thirdly, did you think for a minute that maybe I wanted to give you and Jamie some privacy before he goes back to Princeton?"

Paris sat on her bed softened her tone a little, "Sorry about ditching you at the party, we also wanted some privacy before he had to go."  Paris added, intrigued, "So, who's your friend?"

Rory blushed while she searched through her drawers and was glad that Paris couldn't see her face, "Tristan."

Paris's voice raised a couple of octaves as she asked, "You slept with Tristan?"

Rory faced Paris, unsure of the way to answer, "Technically yes, but no.  You know there is a difference between sleeping with someone and _sleeping_ with someone.  Do I make any sense here?"

Paris lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling, "I think so. How is he?"

Rory turned around, forgot her underwear for a moment as she tried to seek Paris face, "What do you mean?"

Paris kept on looking at the ceiling; a dream-like expression took over her facial features, "What happened to him for the last couple of years? Why is he attending Yale? What is he majoring in?"

Rory looked at her hands filled with clean underwear, "I don't know."

Paris sat up straight, looking intensely at Rory, "But you just spend the night with him.  You should know something!"

Still searching in her drawers, Rory answered innocently, "He attends Yale and he has in own apartment?"

"And?"

"We really didn't talk much."

"How was it?"

Rory turned to face Paris again, her turquoise eyes filled with innocence, "What?"

Getting frustrated, Paris almost screamed, "Making out with him!"

"Wonderful, but…" The ringing of the phone cut her; she looked at Paris, begging with her eyes, "If it's him, I'm not here Paris."

Paris crossed her arms in front of her then she looked defiantly at Rory, "I'm not your personal secretary Rory.  You should answer the phone."

Rory panicked and tried to find a reason for Paris to answer the phone, "You're off laundry duties if you cover the phone for me."

Paris feigned being uninterested, she asked, "For how long do I have to cover up for you?"

"For as long as I need to figure this out."

Resigned, Paris answered the phone, "Hello? … Well, she's not here now, may I ask who is speaking? ... Well, why don't you hold on a second?  She just came back." She handed the phone over to Rory and quickly left the room smiling.

Uncertain, Rory took the phone, closed her eyes for a second before speaking, "Hello? ... Hi Dean, no, I just had a long evening … I went to a party. … Where are you? ... Why are you in New Haven? ... Well, I could meet you for breakfast and coffee in half an hour … Yeah, I'll meet you at the front gates.  See you soon."  She hung up the phone, took her towels and clothing, and left the room to take a quick shower.

_  
  
_

Rory reentered her room and combed her hair while Paris waited for her, a devilish smile on her face, "Tristan called while you were in the shower. He said that he was on his way over."  Paris looked at her watch, feigning to calculate the time slowly.  "He should be here in about two minutes."  Rory didn't say a word, dropped the hairbrush and ran out the door with her hair still wet

_  
  
_

Rory ran to meet Dean, she pulled her arms around his tall frame and gladly received the securing embrace he returned her, "Dean, how are you?"

Dean hugged Rory a little more strongly, "Great, where do we go? I've got so many things to tell you."

Rory released Dean from her embrace and started to walk, "We're going to this little coffee shop that I've discovered.  Food is great and coffee is amazing."

Dean followed her and asked, "Is it far?"

"No, we're already there."

They entered the cozy coffee shop and sat at an available table, which was right by the window and really far from the bathroom, just as Rory liked it.  Rory initiated the conversation, "So, how's married life?"

"Great, I wanted to tell you before the news got around Stars Hollow.  Lindsay is pregnant and I'm going to be a daddy!"

Rory remembered how telling Dean how she really felt went the previous time, she decided to play it safe and exclaimed, "Congratulations Dean, you'll be a wonderful father."

The waitress came to take their order and left hurriedly, excited, Dean started to speak. "I can't wait, I just found out yesterday and I just had to tell you.  Lindsay was a little bit hurt that I wanted to tell you face to face but you're one of my best friends so…"

Rory cut him and said, "Tell her that I said it's going to be an amazing baby and that I wish we could try to be friends."

"We are friends."

"I meant me and her."

Dean glanced out the window for a moment, "Okay, I'll tell her that but…" He was distracted by the vision he saw on the other side of the window, "um, Rory, why is Richie Rich standing there looking like he is about to strangle both of us?"

Rory glanced out the window and dropped her head on the table, whispering, "Oh no! Be nice Dean, Please?"

Dean looked at Rory uncertainly, "um, sure…"

Tristan entered the dinner and walked straight to their table.  He looked at Dean and asked, "Hello Dean, I would really like to stand here and go through our usual exchange of insults but right now I would like to borrow Rory for a second, do you mind?"

Dean was confused but said, "Go, I'll just keep on drinking my…."

Dean voice's was still heard while Tristan took Rory's hand and made her stand up; he walked toward the exit and forced Rory to follow him.  Dean looked at them exiting the coffee shop his mouth still open to finish his sentence.

_  
  
_

As the door closed and Rory found herself on the sidewalk, she huffed out angrily, "What was that all about?"

Equally angry, Tristan said in a low voice, as he tried to control his anger, "I'd like to know that."

"You're the one who wants to talk! Speak up!"

Tristan asked softly, his eyes fixed on Rory's, "Who am I?"

Uncertain of the way to answer, Rory tried to smile but failed miserably, "Tristan?"

His anger slowly won the battle with his control; Tristan asked louder, "Who am I to you?"

Rory looked at the sidewalks to avoid his scrutinizing gaze and murmured, "I don't know."

Tristan paced in front the diner, his hands moved as he spoke, "I'll tell you since you don't seem to know.  I'm the hopeless guy who is there for you at all times even if you're too oblivious to know it and in your mind I'll always be a mistake that you wish never happened!"

Shocked, Rory finally looked at him, "That's not true!"

He stood in front of her and lost control suddenly, wanting to hurt her, "Maybe you think so but yesterday night if I hadn't come to you, it would have been someone else."

Rory was angry but she raised her head proudly and tried to avoid the tears threatening to fall at his insinuation, "So what?"

Tristan bent down a bit to whisper in her ear, "He might have not understood."

Rory blushed but still asked frustrated, "What do you want Tristan?"

His voice was filled with sadness, "You."

Almost desperate, she asked, "Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I don't want to be kept a secret again."

Rory faced Tristan, sadness in her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"You once asked me not to tell Dean that we kissed.  Are you going to ask me to hide last night too?  How many secrets are you going to keep from him?"

Rory sat down on the sidewalk, her back rested on the wall, her voice was sad, "He's going to be a daddy."

Tristan kicked a rock with his left foot and watched it jump on the street.  He wanted to scream at Rory but instead he told her in a low and harsh voice, "Congratulations Rory, yesterday you said you were a virgin."

With tears threatening to fall, Rory looked at Tristan, "I am." Then with bitterness in her voice, she added, "he's married and obviously it's not to me."

She stood up, ready to go back inside but he caught her hand and whispered, "Does that mean I have a chance?"

"I don't know, I need to think about it."

She turned around to look at him, her eyes filled with sadness.  Tristan's anger quickly faded and was replaced by a surprising urge to comfort Rory.  He engulfed her in a warm embrace and muttered softly in her ear, "You know, I won't wait for you forever."

Rory snuggled closer to Tristan, accepting the warm feeling inside her chest.  "I never asked you too."

He held her more tightly, "I know but I can't help it. I'm always hoping."

Rory raised her head to look inside Tristan's eyes, a small smile on her lips; she caressed his cheek with her hand tenderly, feeling the high cheekbone and the unshaved skin, "What am I going to do with you?"

With a smirk plastered across his features, he raised his eyebrow suggestively, "Kiss me right now and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"I can't!"

A sad smile escaped his lips, looking at the window when Dean was watching, he turned his attention back to Rory, "I know, Dean's watching."

Rory tried to free her self from his embrace and that only made him hold her tighter.  Frustrated, she burst out "No, because if I kiss you to get rid of you today, what will you ask for tomorrow?"

Tristan looked intensely in her eyes, with a husky voice he suggested, "A date?"

She returned his gaze sadly, whispering, "I can't."

Tristan let go of her, pacing in front of her.  His shoulder slumped then he said, "Rory, why do you always see the worse in me?"

Rory fidgeted on her feet, not sure if she imagined or detected the sadness in his voice, "I just don't know you."

Tristan paced a little bit more in front of Rory, wanting to hit his head for what he was about to propose, it just sounded too much like begging and a DuGrey never begged.  On the other hand attempting to be a nice guy might get him the girl that never gave him the time of the day.  He faced Rory, forcing hope to flicker in his eyes and pleaded, "Dinner and a movie tomorrow night, we talk, I kiss you goodnight and then I leave.  Just give it a try."

Rory watched him with sadness in her eyes, "I can't, I'm having dinner with my grandparents."

Tristan prayed to the first DuGrey that he was as good as an actor as he could be, raised his arms high in the air and muttered, "Cancel!"

Rory's voice lowered considerably, "I can't! It's part of a deal."

Tristan heard the word 'deal' and his brain started to work out a plan, wanting to know more about the 'deal' and if he could turn it to his advantage, he inquired, "What kind of deal?"

Rory explained in a bored tone, "They pay for Yale and I have to attend dinner with them every Friday night."

Tristan slapped his head in his mind for begging too much, "What about Saturday?"

"Busy."

Tristan decided now that he had humiliated his person enough already and snapped at her in frustration, "You won't even give it a try."

Rory started to pace in front of Tristan, thinking about her options.  Out of impulse, she let out really fast, "I have a class in two hours; I'm off at three, why don't we go for coffee then?"

Surprised, he took her in his arms, holding her tightly; a victorious smile spreads across his face that actually reached his eyes, "You're giving me a chance?" He willed his mouth to stop talking to no effect, "I always knew you'd give in eventually."

"I didn't say that.  We just went backward with everything."  She brushed her lips to his, walked back inside the coffee shop and left him standing on the sidewalk.


	4. Chatting and Making Plans for Hell

**_Author's note 2004-08-06: _**This story is still under revision, this chapter is completed but I'll be honest and say that it's a lot harder to revise a already written story than I thought. So, I would like to thank all the reviewers, for their reviews are what makes this revision meaningful. Thank you to **Raven** who is the most amazing person to work with and to **Arlene** who is always there to help me and boost my morale.  
**Didi**

_  
  
_

**Stay  
Chapter 4: **Chatting and Making Plans for Hell

_  
  
_

Rory sat back in front of Dean and avoided his gaze by concentrating on her cold coffee. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silences, he asked, "When did you start dating Tristan?"

Rory took a sip of her coffee and stared intensely at the table, with a faint pink color on her cheeks she whispered, "I'm not dating him."

Dean looked at her with bewilderment, "Do you kiss guys you don't date often?"

She closed her fists around her coffee cup, uncomfortable about having this conversation with Dean and whispered, "No, just him."

Dean's temper quickly flared, his voice became louder than his usual calmer tone, "He's a jerk Rory. He's going to treat you just like Jess did."

Rory felt the others costumers glaring at them. She finally looked at Dean, anger in her eyes that he permitted himself to judge her and that he would make a scene. She replied with her voice filled with bitterness, "I don't think he is or that he would leave without saying goodbye, but even if he was to act that way, that wouldn't be any of your concerns."

His eyes pleaded with hers silently to understand, but as he realized it wasn't working, he tried to explain, "You're my friend and…"

Rory raised one hand to make him stop and cut him off, "I'm sure you know that I'm old enough to know what I want and don't want to do. I can do whatever I want, with whoever I want and you wouldn't have anything to say."

Dean made one last attempt to reason with Rory, "Calm down Rory. He's still got a thing for you, that is a good point in his favor but he's still a player."

Rory took a deep breath to regain control over her anger, sighed and replied, "Maybe, maybe not. It's been a while, he might have changed, I've changed, you've changed, why couldn't he? But right now he makes me feel special."

"Feel special how?"

Rory blushed and returned to observe the brown liquid of her coffee, "He makes me feel beautiful, alive and desirable."

Shocked, Dean asked in a low voice, "Are you sleeping with him?"

Rory's eyes fixed Dean and she exclaimed a little too loudly, "God no!" She heard the 'shushes' and exasperate sighs that came from nearby tables and lowered her tone, "Dean, where did that come from?"

An amused smiled on his lips, Dean decided to tease her a little, "I don't know, maybe because of what he makes you feel that just thinking about it made you turn red."

Tristan joined them before she could open her mouth, he sat down beside Rory, his eyes fixed on her, "I'm sorry to interrupt again but I won't be able to make it at three. I have a class from three to six. What would you say if we changed the coffee date into a dinner and coffee date?"

Rory glanced uncertainly at Dean before she shifted her attention back to Tristan, a smile on her lips, "That'd be great, pick me up at six?"

Tristan smiled in return, "Of course." He was about to stand up when another idea formed inside his head, "About tomorrow night, do you think maybe I could go with you?"

As soon as Tristan finished his sentence, Dean replied, "I know you like Rory but why would you go to her grandparent's house when you should know they would eat you alive."

Tristan feigned surprise that Dean was present, "That's not a problem." Tristan smirked, his eyes glinting, "Her grandfather has already approved of me. But thanks for the concern."

Dean watched Rory, hurt evident in his voice, "Rory, when did your grandfather _meet _him?"

Uncomfortable, Rory mumbled, "At my sixteenth birthday party."

Dean was stunned, "But… but… he never…" He sat back on his seat, dumfounded.

Tristan glanced at Dean, a smirk on his lips. He transferred his attention to Rory, voluntarily ignoring Dean in the process. With a husky voice meant to seduce, he asked her, "So Rory, what do you say? We could even catch a movie after dinner."

Rory smiled at his efforts, "I already have a movie night planned with my mom after dinner."

Tristan was tired of begging but since it seemed to get him somewhere, he asked, "Can I come?"

Rory pondered for a moment, admitting that he was doing a lot of effort to spend time with her. She gazed at his eyes, filled with hope and took a decision, "We'll have to go in separated cars since I'll be staying in Stars Hollow for the week-end."

Tristan answered, "No need, we take your car or mine, I'll was planning to go home this week-end anyway."

Finally giving in, Rory said with a shy smile, "Fine Tristan, you can come to Gilmore's Friday night hell."

Tristan took Rory's hand and tried to reassure her, "It won't be that bad."

Dean laughed forcing the couple to acknowledge his presence and exclaimed between fit of laughter, "Oh yes, it will be! Two interrogations in one night, you must have it bad to put yourself there willingly!"

Rory looked at Dean whispering angrily, "Dean!" Then she burst in laughs, directed her words to Tristan this time, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Dean calmed down a bit from laughing, "I almost feel sorry for you, man." Tristan glanced between the Rory and Dean suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Dean glanced at him seriously and asked, "Have you met Lorelai?"

Tristan answered bluntly, "No."

Dean contained his hilarity just to say, "Then I REALLY feel sorry for you."

Tristan got up, not knowing what else to do, "I guess I'll go prepare myself for tomorrow then." Tristan pondered about kissing Rory or not, she looked at him while he bent down to level both of their faces, and whispered, "I'll see you tonight."

Rory turned her head slightly to glance at Dean but seeing that he's looking out the window, probably to give them some privacy, she shifted her head back to face Tristan, put her arms around his neck and whispered, "Don't be late!" Then she kissed him, a simple meeting of their lips for a fraction of second.

Tristan left the coffee shop thinking that she kissed him willingly, a smirk over his features; he tried to evaluate how much progress he had made that morning in his attempt to conquer her.

While Rory watched Tristan leave, Dean said, "I guess he's not as bad as I thought. Maybe we could go for lunch Sunday, make it a double date. Lindsay might stop feeling threatened by you if she knows you're seeing someone else." Dean chuckled, "But only if he survives the Gilmore wrath!"

Rory laughed also, not to keen on going on a double date with Dean and Lindsay, "I'll see about that, I'll get back to you on Saturday."

"You do that."


	5. First Date

**_Author's note 2004-08-14: _**Wow, so far that was the worst chapter to go over. This chapter originally 1103 words and it now has 3877 words, as you can imagine, some scene were added but basically everything is more in details. So, thank you to my sweat **Raven** who made me redo it twice but without who I couldn't continue this, and to ** Arlene** who took time to reread scene multiple times and helped me get the feel of a first date again.

_  
  
_

**Stay  
Chapter 5:** First Date

_  
  
_

"Yes Grandma… I know but it would mean a lot to me if you met him… Why don't you want to meet the guy I'm dating?... Well, we have our first date tonight… If you count out yesterday but it wasn't an official one… No, I used to go to Chilton with him… Tristan DuGrey… Ha! Now you want to meet him!... Yah, we'll be there at seven… Bye"

"What was that about?" Paris asked as she set her book aside on her bed.

Rory replaced the phone on its base, "Tristan is coming to Friday night Dinner tomorrow."

Paris chuckled, "Poor boy, I almost feel sorry for him. Does he know what he's getting into?"

Rory lay back on her bed, a smile on her face, "Apparently."

Paris shifted her position forward a bit and inquired, "Does it mean that I'm relieved of my phone duty?"

Rory glanced at the phone, mentally willing it to ring but at the same time aware that he wouldn't call, "Absolutely."

Paris smiled inwardly remembering Rory's first year at Chilton and how oblivious she was of Tristan's attention and now? Less than twenty-four hours after meeting him again, she had already slept over at his place and he was meeting the parents the following night. She voiced her thoughts unconsciously, "Didn't know you had it in you Gilmore. You move fast for someone who claimed she hated him years ago."

Back to reality, Rory murmured almost to herself, "I never really hated him, he was obnoxious and couldn't take 'no' for an answer. Somehow, yesterday I saw the Tristan who tried to be my friend, even if it lasted only for a couple of weeks." Then, she sat back straight, glaring at Paris, "And for your information, I don't move at all, I let him carry me!"

Paris chuckled, "Same difference, Gilmore. Same difference."

Rory looked at her night clock and stood up, "I have to get ready. He's picking me up soon."

Paris raised an eyebrow significantly, "Tonight also? Wow! Mary sure changed over the summer." She paused for effect and as she saw Rory's cheek burn a deep red, she added innocently, "Where are you going?"

Rory answered casually, "We're going to go nourish ourselves then walk our different path to rest on our respective beds."

"Are you sure you'll come back tonight?" Paris said slowly, satisfied to see Rory's features flustered.

"Of course!"

Paris feigned disinterest as she picked up her Political Sciences book, "Well, if you change your mind, don't bother calling. I'm tired and will be going to bed early."

Rory bowed mockingly in front of Paris, "Then I'll make as little noise as possible to be sure not to disturb you."

Paris snorted at the sarcasm evident in Rory's voice. She opened her mouth to respond something back but Rory was already exiting the room.

A little while later, Tristan sat on Rory's bed having a discussion with Paris while he waited for Rory to come back. Tired of Paris and her unending questions, his eyes glanced around the room hoping that Rory would open the door and save him from current misery. Not that he disliked Paris, he always liked her in a brotherly fashion, he loved to tease and infuriate her, but Tristan wasn't in the mood for that. He kept feeling the growling of his stomach. He looked at his watch once again, noted that Rory was more than fifteen minutes late. He sighed in frustration when finally Rory entered the room.

Tristan looked at Rory, completely forgetting about Paris and said, "Hello beautiful." He got up from the bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Rory blushed, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yes." Tristan gallantly offered his hand and she accepted it gladly. They were nearing the door when Paris chirped, "Have a nice evening!"

Tristan and Rory looked at each other, surprised that Paris was still in the room. They glanced at Paris and said at the same time, "Bye Paris."

Tristan winked at Paris and added with a smirk, "Don't wait up, we won't be back for a while."

_  
  
_

Tristan brought Rory to a cozy Italian restaurant where the pasta was homemade. Rory observed her surrounding with amazement; she admired the paintings in the soft light. While Tristan held her chair for her to sit, she blushed at the gesture, sat down and watched him as he took his place in front of her. She opened her menu and feigned to be concentrating on the offered meals to try to regain her composure as the nervousness of the first date hit her. She cast a glance in Tristan's direction and saw him unfolding his tablecloth and placing it on his knees.

Rory closed her menu and declared, "I can't decide, everything looks amazing."

Slightly amused, Tristan asked, "Do you want me to help you decide?"

Perfectly capable of choosing her own meal alone, Rory was about to decline but soon came to realize that the small talk over food might break the uncomfortable tension due to her shyness. She asked, "What do you suggest?"

Tristan opened his menu, and asked, "Let's see." He flipped the pages, "Do you like meat?"

Rory smiled, "A meal without meat isn't complete."

The pages of Tristan's menu flipped again, "What would you prefer? Lamb, chicken or veal?…"

After Tristan had finally gotten Rory to choose her meal and ordered, they sat at their table staring at each other but neither one knew what to say to the other. After the waiter came back with their potages, Rory took her spoon and started to eat imitated by Tristan, both relieved to have something to do.

Finally, Tristan broke the silence, "Was Brad a good kisser?"

Surprised by his question, Rory almost spit her soup out, "Ummm, who?"

Amused by her reaction, he smirked, "You know, the one that took my place to play Romeo."

Rory laughed lightly, "Can't tell you, never kissed him. He transferred school the same day you did. But he came back during senior year."

Tristan smiled mischievously, "Then who took my place? Madeline or Louise?"

She chuckled, "Paris played Romeo." As she saw his delighted expression, she added quickly, "and before you ask, there was no tongue involved."

Tristan leaned slightly over the table and whispered, "Why not?"

Blush covered her cheeks, "Because, she's… well she's…" She gulped down her glass of water. "She's not my type. If I wanted to have a try out on the other side it would certainly not be Paris."

Having too much fun with this conversation, he asked, "Who would be your type?"

"No one!" She exclaimed a little too loud, and as she saw people staring at her, she hissed at him. "No one, now would you change the subject please?"

With a smile and joy in his eyes, he declared, "Heard you were valedictorian, how did Paris take that? I'm sure I missed a big show."

"Let just say that she gave me a report of all the Valedictorian that turned badly." She started to laugh, followed shortly by his laugh. A little more serious, "but I think that she didn't get the Valedictorian place because of her hysterical outburst live on TV."

Tristan got serious, "I saw that, felt really bad for her." He paused to take a sip of water. "Although I have found it weird to see the two of you work on a speech together."

Proudly, Rory said, "I was her vice-president last year. Wow, you missed out on so many things."

"Tell me how that could have happened."

_  
  
_

She sat back in her chair, contemplative, "Well, it really started after you left. One day, we did a thing at the Inn, it was great, she came to bring me papers for the Franklin and we had place, I invited her to stay and…"

Rory sat back in her chair, looked at the server placing the coffee cup in front of her. She murmured a 'thank you' and watched him leave to attend other tables. Rory was happy of their first date but sad at the same time because it was ending.

Tristan looked intensely at Rory as she seemed lost in her thoughts. He asked as she took her first sip of coffee, "Would you like anything else?"

She smile brightly, "No, it's something that I don't say often, but I think I've eaten a little bit too much." Tristan made a discrete gesture to the waiter that was responded by a little nod of the head and he returned his attention to Rory.

As she finished her last drop of coffee, the server came back with the bill, Tristan handed out his platinum credit card, signed the slip without looking at it. He got up, helped Rory out of her chair, with a charming smile, he murmured in her ear, "After you."

Hurriedly, Rory walked toward the entrance to hide the sudden blush created by his lips close to her ear igniting shivers inside her. Sadness crept over her as she realized that the night was over. As she was about to open the door, Tristan's hand closed around the handle, he opened the door and held it while she came out of the restaurant.

Nervous, not knowing how to end it, Rory whispered when Tristan joined her, "Well, I had fun tonight."

Tristan leaned on the wall, "Yeah, me too."

Rory gave Tristan a small kiss on the cheek, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

A smirk on his lips, "You didn't think I would let you walk back alone, did you?" He took her hand, intertwined their fingers together, "but it's still early, and maybe we could take a walk?"

Sudden warmth invaded her, as she looked at their joined hand, with a timid smile on her lips, she replied softly, "I would love to walk with you."

_  
  
_

As they walked aimlessly under the sunset, their hands still joined, Tristan's thumb caressed the palm of her hand, distracting her a little bit from the portrait of Stars Hollow that she tried to explain but enjoyed the little gesture at the same time. "…and then Kirk wanted to start his own business, he had heard about a woman that was selling shirt with the news printed on. He stole that idea but instead of the full news he wrote only a single sentence like 'Babette ate oatmeal'." Tristan started to laugh while Rory continued, "The only time he sold some of his shirt was when I decided to attend Yale, and my mom bought them all. And that was right after…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, her eyes fixed on the orange and pink colored sky.

Tristan stopped walking and faced Rory, concern marked on his face. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "What's wrong Rory?"

She looked at him tiredly, "Nothing." Then thinking more about it, she decided to be honest, "I guess I just miss home."

Tristan looked at his surroundings and saw a bench not far away. He led Rory to the bench and sat down on it, Rory followed his motion. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. He whispered in her ear. "You'll be there tomorrow."

A tender smile crept up her face, "I know."

They stayed there watching the rest of the sunset quietly. As the first star began to shine, Tristan said softly, "Change of subject, when did you and Dean break up?"

Rory looked at the deep blue sky while she answered, "About a year ago."

Tristan gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder and asked softly, "What happened?"

Rory sighed, and breathed out, "I was into Jess."

Tristan rested his head over her, "What happened with Jess?"

Rory closed her eyes and enjoyed the current embrace. After a couple of minutes, she whispered, "we dated for about six months. One night, we got into a fight and I wanted to go to him afterwards but I couldn't. To make peace. Then, one morning on my way to Chilton, he was in the bus, he apologized, said he would call but left without saying goodbye."

He squeezed her shoulders tighter, "Sorry about that."

Rory raised her head, looked into his eyes and murmured, "No, you're not."

"I am." Tristan looked intensely in her eyes before breaking the eye contact by forcing her head back to his shoulder, "If you got hurt then I'm sorry."

Rory said uncertainly, "Well thanks. I guess."

Interested to know more, he asked as his hand traced small circles around her shoulder, "And ever since?"

Rory smiled, her eyes sparkled with excitement. She shifted her position to face him. "I was away all summer; I went backpacking around Europe with my mom."

Disappointed at the loss of contact, Tristan imitated her movements to face her. "Must have been fun."

Excitedly, she started to relate her summer. "It was amazing…"

_  
  
_

The moon high in the sky, Rory and Tristan resumed their walking. They talked and compared what they had liked and disliked of every common place they had visited in Europe.

After a moment of silence, Rory inquired timidly, "Did you have anyone special in your life?"

A glimpse of sadness appeared in his eyes but was immediately replaced by his usual unwavering look, "Nope."

With a glint of amusement flickering in her eyes, Rory asked teasingly, "You seriously want me to believe that you haven't dated anyone in the previous two years?"

A smirk on his face, he said, "Well, you know me; I can't go a week without a date, so yes I did date. But as always, it was never serious."

Rory stopped walking, faced him and asked, "Why?"

Tristan seemed a little uncomfortable with that topic and would have preferred to continue with Rory's love life instead of his. "Well, in military school, we only had a night out per month. It's hard to start a relationship that way. During break, I entertained my father's business associates daughters but then again it's not the best way to have something serious. Now, can we change the subject?"

She enjoyed seeing the usually perfectly in control Tristan DuGrey uncomfortable. "No, we won't." Then, her smile disappeared as she thought that maybe, she was just another conquest also. "How come you never tried?"

A small blush appeared on Tristan's cheek, his voice barely above a whisper, "I didn't want to have a broken heart again."

Rory was surprised to realize that Tristan was able to blush. She took his hand and whispered to herself, "You've been in love before."

"Is that so hard to imagine?" He snapped, hurt showing in his eyes.

She squeezed his hand and explained what was on her mind, "No, yes, I don't know." She took a deep breath and resumed, "It's just that I've never seen you date a girl for more than three weeks and I know it was a couple of years ago and that we were kind of young but I never thought of you as the type to be heartbroken by a girl. Well maybe except for Summer but you got over her a little too fast to be in love with her, plus…"

Tristan cut her off with a smile, "Rory, you're babbling."

She looked ashamed and whispered, "Sorry."

Tristan smiled brightly and explained, "It's okay, don't worry. You were right; I've never been in love before."

Stunned, Rory asked, "How can you be broken hearted then?"

Tristan started walking again as he explained, "I liked a girl who was beautiful, smart funny and very, very odd. One night we kissed but she told me that it was something meaningless that should have never happened."

Rory looked at him "Must have hurt."

He sighed deeply, "yes, but I don't really want to talk about her. I wasn't in love with her as much I liked her enough to care about her."

Rory forced him to stop walking, concern printed in her features, "What happened after?"

He started to walk again and whispered, "Nothing."

She followed him, inquiring, "Did you try again?"

Tristan frowned but answered anyway, "No, I stayed away from her after that."

Rory made him stop walking again, scrutinizing his expression, she murmured, "She's an idiot, breaking your heart like that!"

Tristan was stunned, he looked at her and tried to find a sign that she knew he was talking about her, but she stayed in front of him clueless. Then he realized that she just called herself an idiot for not liking him back. He tried his best not to laugh at the situation and said, "Don't worry about it, it's in the past now." He looked at his watch, "It's getting late, do you want to go back now?"

Rory sighed in resignation, "I guess so."

He tried to make one last suggestion, hoping it would work, "Because if you don't want to, maybe we could catch a movie at my place."

She hesitated and whispered, her big eyes shinning, "That'd be great but…"

"I'll walk you back after." Tristan cut hurriedly.

"Okay then." Looking at him, she asked, "What do you want to watch?"

He let go of their entwined fingers to hold her shoulders, "I don't mind, anything as long as you're there."

Grinning, she exclaimed, "Let's go to the video store."

_  
  
_

Rory chose the movie 'Pretty in Pink' and was waiting for Tristan. She sat on his couch, her feet under her, a blanket that was previously on a chair now spread over her legs. Tristan came back with two mugs of coffee. She took the offered coffee with a little smile then pushed the play button. Tristan sat straight, at the other end of the couch. A little frown on her eyebrows, Rory felt disappointed by his sudden coldness and was unable to understand his sudden change of attitude. As Rory concentrated on the movie, Tristan kept stealing glances in her direction, wanting to ravish her but at the same time, expecting the first move to come from her this time.

As the movie progressed, both of them were lost in their thoughts and barely paid attention to it. The tension in the room increased by the minute, Rory stopped the player, turned to face him, and exclaimed, "Speak to me!"

Tristan looked at her with a blank expression, "What?"

Rory moved a bit, stretching her legs on the couch, softly she asked, "Talk to me."

He shifted his current position for one more comfortable and faced her, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Tristan took one of her feet in his hands, massaging it softly. Rory gasped and breathed out, "I don't know."

His eyes looked into hers intensely, his voice husky, "I don't feel like talking anymore."

Disappointed, Rory suggested timidly, "Do you want to finish the movie then?"

His fingers pressed harder over a tight spot on her foot, "No."

Not certain of the way she felt, she asked, "Do you want to walk me back to my room?"

He dropped her foot and his hands moved up her legs, barely touching her. His eyes burned with something Rory could not identify. He shook his head to make her understand that his answer was 'no'.

Slightly uncomfortable, his hands were still moving higher, she asked, her voice shivering, "What do you want to do?"

His hands rested on her waist for a moment before meeting in her back. His face now close to hers, he whispered, "To kiss you." Before she could react or think, his lips were pressed on hers. He laid back on the couch and brought her to rest on top of him. Tristan's hand moved up and down her back, his tongue tasted her lips, willing her to respond.

Rory was surprised but delighted, she opened her mouth, inviting him inside. As their tongues mixed together, he held her tightly.

He left her mouth to explore her neck, dropped butterfly kisses on his way down. Bolts of electricity weakened her body at every new touch, she moaned and murmured relieved, "I thought you had changed your mind."

He stopped to look into her eyes, and tried to understand what she meant but her eyes were dark with passion. A smirk on his face, he captured her lips again, and inquired, "About what?"

She sat back between his legs and heard a grunt. She moved her hand over his chest, feeling the muscles hidden under his shirt. "About kissing me."

"Not a chance of that happening anytime soon." He sat up straight, wrapped his arms around her, "It's just I wanted you to make the first move tonight. Show you that I can be a prefect gentleman if I want to."

She held him back, resting her head on his shoulder, she asked playfully, "You were pretending to be nice?"

Tristan moved his long legs, pushed her back on the couch, "No, but right now I feel like the worst gentleman." She rose an eyebrow questioningly, and he explained in a murmur, "I would make you mine right now." A kiss dropped on her mouth. "I would seduced you and lure you into oblivion, I would thrust inside of you while you would scream my name." To tease her and to make a point, he press his lower body against her, forcing her to feel his hardening erection but as he saw fright replaced the passion in her eyes, he kissed her softly, "But I won't. I'll wait for you to be ready."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Rory tried to push him away but his hold on her was too strong, she whispered, "I think it's time for me leave."

His mouth caught hers, he held her tightly, "Stay, I promise I won't ravish you unless you ask me to."

Her voice shaky, "But you said that…"

His lips muted her. "I have never forced myself on anyone, I won't force you either. You more than anyone else."

She relaxed a bit at his words then asked, "Why?"

He groaned in exasperation, not feeling like talking anymore, "Because I'm obsessed with you."

Surprised by that answer, she asked again, "But why?"

His tone impatient, "Because, you're different." His hand cupped her cheek, caressed her lips with his thumb, "stop talking… kiss me."

She gladly obliged and as they kissed, his hands roamed over her flat stomach, going up to feather touch her breast. She moaned, felt dizzy and hot, "Tristan, I should probably go, it's getting late."

He sat back on the couch, feeling very uncomfortable in his jeans, "Stay, I'll just hold you. I promise I won't steal your virtue tonight."

Her hair messy, her lips swollen, her cheeks flustered, she asked hopefully, "Promise?"

"Yes."

She leaned to give him a kiss, she inquired, "Do you have a shirt and shorts to lend me?"

He made her sit on top of him, straddling him, he attacked her neck hungrily and murmured, "Anything you want."


	6. The Best Way To Say Good Night

_**Author's note 2004-09-06:** Okay, another chapter revised, 16 more to go, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all the reviewers, your reviews means a lot to me. Also a big thank you to **Raven** who took time to go through this chapter and pointed out missing details and to **Arlene** who always push me to write by her daily enthusiasm. Enjoy!  
**Didi**_

_  
  
_

**Stay  
Chapter 6:** The Best Way To Say Good Night

_  
  
_

Rory came out of the bathroom; holding unto the oversized shorts Tristan lent her in order to prevent them from falling. She entered the kitchen quietly; she observed and admired the muscles of his naked back that moved with every movement he made. Rory smiled tenderly, she witnessed something she never thought would happen, Tristan washing dishes. She walked over to him, her naked feet advancing quietly over the cool ceramic of the floor. As she neared him, she was standing right behind him, she felt the urge to hold him. Her hands moved tenderly over his waist, her head rested on his back as she held him tightly. Tristan placed the mug he was washing back in the sink and covered her hand with him. Rory rose on her tiptoes, broke the embrace in the process, pecked Tristan's cheek softly and whispered, "Goodnight."

Tristan turned around as she tried to escape the kitchen and found her even more attractive in his oversized clothes that made her look even more innocent and smaller. He grabbed her wrist before she had time to escape, pulled on her arm to make her come back close to him. One of his hands went to her back; the other one grabbed her waist, bringing her even closer. He nuzzled her neck, and whispered, "What kind of goodnight was that?" Her hands instinctively met behind his back, and caressed the soft skin she had admired a little earlier. Tristan moved his lips up on her neck 'till he got in contact with her ear. He bit on the lob softly and informed her, his voice husky, "I find you very sexy in my clothes."

A blush crept over her cheek, she answered weekly, "They're too big for me."

"That's why it's sexier..." Tristan brought his lips close to hers, "Easier to take off..." His lips fell on hers, caressed her lips, and tasted the sweat taste of her lip-gloss.

Rory tried to speak between the kisses that she returned eagerly, "I don't..." a lick of tongue, "...intend to..." Tristan sucked on her bottom lip, "lose them."

Tristan smirked between kisses, his hand traveled down her back to rest comfortably over her bottom, "Too late."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she realized that his boxers were covering her feet and ankles. Tristan took this opportunity to invade her mouth and to fully kiss her with all the growing desire he felt for her. Tristan sensed her legs weakening, he bent down a bit in order to keep the contact of their lips, he picked her up, one side of the boxers slid over her foot, leaving her in her white cotton panties to wrap her legs around his waist, and carried her with ease to the nearest counter. He placed her on top of the counter, her legs still around him. At the sound of a moan, one of his hands held her back, the other one moving to touch her stomach lightly.

Rory let herself relax in Tristan's embrace and felt his strong hand caressing her stomach. His lips leaving her mouth to attack her neck, biting on the soft flesh tenderly. Her head fell backward a little and the things that kept her from falling were Tristan's body and his hand on her back. Her hands found his shoulder, her fingers held on to his neck.

Tristan smirked against her neck; he moved to make her feel his growing erection. He felt her body tense and whispered hoarsely, "Relax, we're just having a little fun."

She tried to appear relaxed but it didn't really work, "How much fun are you expecting to get tonight?"

His eyes glazed with passion, he kissed her mouth again. "You talk too much, don't think, just enjoy and feel."

Securing her legs around his torso, he put her hand around his neck and said, "Hold on tight to me." Both of his hands took place on each side of her waist, lifting the oversized shirt over her head. He placed one hand on her back, took her hands off his neck, sending the shirt on the floor, and placed her hands on the counter behind her.

A sudden shyness assaulted her and made her want cover her breasts but his hands holding hers still, kept her from hiding her breast. Her eyes pleaded him to let go but received a single negative move with his head. "Tristan, ple..."

Tristan's mouth fell on hers to mute her, he kissed her hard, hoping to make her forget her protestation. As she relaxed under his hold, his hand let go of hers and he whispered while his mouth traveled down her neck, "Don't hide, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. You are perfectly beautiful."

Nervous, Rory felt his hold over her hands disappear as his hands moved tentatively to her waist, touching her delicately. Her skin shivered with pleasure, she decided to let her curiosity win over. To feel every ministration he did to her body, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

Tristan realized that for tonight he wouldn't meet anymore resistance, he breathed deeply and enjoyed the sight of her almost naked body. He moved his hands upward slowly, feeling every inches of her skin. Just below her breasts, he stopped to enjoy the view of Rory's chest hardening in anticipation.

Rory held her breath, expecting his hands to touch her breasts but he remained still. She groaned in frustration, making him act again. She gasped as she felt his mouth sucking on her left breast, and held on tight to the counter to prevent hitting her head on the wall behind, moaning in pleasure.

As he moved to get a taste of her other breast, the abandoned nipple caressed his cheek, he felt her body weakening and falling backward. His arms wrapped around her body to steady her, he began licking her shivered nipple.

His arms kept her steady; she adjusted her legs around him and slid her hands on his back, tracing the muscles with her finger in a feather-like touch. One of her hand moved up front, as he still sucked on her breast, she played with the little hair surrounding his navel. She heard him groan and he left his task to rest his head on her shoulder. Her hand went back to the counter and she murmured innocently, "I guess I wasn't supposed to do that."

He lifted his head to look into her eyes; her usually innocent blue eyes were a dark shade of midnight blue with lust and passion mirroring his own desire. He kissed her lips softly, took her hand to place it back over his stomach, "No, I was just surprised." Kissing her lips again, "You can do to me anything you feel like doing." He shifted her arms to have them surrounding his neck, and whispered, "Now, hold on tight to me." As he felt her arms tightening their hold on him, he grabbed her ass, moved his hands slowly to her mid thighs and picked her up to take her into his room, where they would be more comfortable.

_  
  
_

Lost in a passionate kiss as Tristan walked them toward the room, he smashed her in the doorframe.

"Ouch!"

Tristan chuckled, "See what you do to me?" He kissed her softly, "Did I hurt you?"

She smiled at him, "No, just got surprised, that's it." She kissed him passionately again.

Lost in the kiss once again, Tristan entered in the room, advancing randomly to find the bed and fell over Rory as his foot hit the mattress. Her legs still held him and they burst in hysterical laugher. After a couple of minutes, he whispered, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much trying to get you in my bed."

Lust replaced laugh in her eyes, she kissed him softly, "No, and this is definitely more comfortable than a counter." Swiftly, she pushed herself to make him lie on his back. She kissed his neck, trying to imitate his previous actions. Straddling him, she touched every part of his body slowly, and admired his perfectly built frame. Her fingers exploring, she lingered on the little patch of hair in the middle of his chest, surprises of their softness.

Tristan held his breath, unable to decide if he was dreaming or not. As she bent down to kiss his mouth, her nipples touching his chest, he knew he wasn't dreaming. During the sweet and caring kiss, she slowly liad over him, her legs tangled with his and all her weight was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her frame, holding her close to him.

Rory broke the kiss to suck on the skin of his neck; she licked his Adam's apple trailing down her tongue over the soft part of his left shoulder and bit down softly. The pressure of the hands on her middle back increased at the same time that she heard a groan come out of her partner's lips. Encouraged, she lowered her kisses, took one of his small nipples between her teeth, and continued on her way down.

One of his hands was messing her hair while the other one was holding on to her shoulder, encouraging her to keep going lower and lower. As her mouth and hands reached the line of his boxers, Tristan surprised himself and steadied her, forcing her to stop.

Innocent eyes met his, forcing his mind not to give into his lust and passion. Hesitating on just how to explain the things he felt like saying but that he was sure to regret saying in the morning, he breathed deeply. "I think we should stop." Upon seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes, he blurted out, "Not that you are doing anything wrong." He placed his hands under her shoulders, lifted her to make her be face to face with him. He kissed her softly, "It's just that you were always different from the other girls for me." He paused to hold her tighter, "I've had sex before, I won't deny it, but." He lingered his lips over hers for a second, "But I never made love to anyone before." He swallowed hard, "And I think that with you there could be a possibility of that in the future." Kissing her neck that held her stunned figure, "Or maybe not, but only time will tell." His mouth captured her earlobe and he bit on it softly. "What I mean is that I would like to wait."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise, certain that she didn't hear him correctly, she scrutinized his gaze finding sincerity and longing in them. "You are being serious about this." She held him tightly, "But..."

He cut Rory off by kissing her as he switched position with her, his body covering hers completely.

She pushed him away gently, "I think we need to talk more about that."

Tristan groaned as he rolled on his back beside her. "It's not a big deal Rory. We don't need to debate about this all night."

Feeling self-conscious of her nakedness, her eyes looked around the room for something to wear. Rory saw a sweatshirt on a desk; she stood up to pick it up and passed it over her head, smelling Tristan scent on it. She walked back to the bed to sit down beside Tristan, looking at him intensely. "It's just that I never thought about you as the guy who would wait."

He closed his eyes, "Drop it Rory."

She shook her head negatively, but she realized his eyes were closed. "No."

Tristan groaned again but this time he took both of Rory's hand in his, push her back on the bed and held both her arms over her head. His eyes dark with an emotion she couldn't define, he kissed her roughly, a kiss with no tenderness, "Is that what you want?" He looked into her eyes filled with fright and confusion, he added his voice hard and strong, "Tell me Rory, is that what you want?"

She tried to break free of his hold but he proved to be much more stronger than her. Her voice weak, she asked, "Want what?"

He pressed his whole body over hers, "Just a few nights then you're out of the picture? Just have hot and wild sex but have it be completely meaningless?"

Finally realizing what he was talking about, she blushed and tried to speak, "It's not... I don't... I want..."

He kissed her softly before he whispered, "I don't want that with you. I want it to mean something for you and me." He kissed her again, silencing whatever she was about to say, "And just this morning I had to beg for a date which would make it meaningless."

He released his hold on Rory's wrists and rolled off her again. Rory rubbed her wrists, uncertain of what to say. She watched Tristan as he stood up, opened a drawer, and took a shirt and a pair of boxers. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to him, her arms found their way around him and she felt him stiffen at her touch. She held him tighter and murmured, "Thank you."

Tristan moved to face Rory, hugged her. His lips met hers tenderly, "You're welcome." He led her over to his bed, put the sheets aside to let her climb in. He sat on the bed beside her, took hold of the sweatshirt, "You should probably take that off or you be sweating in no time." He took off the warm peace of clothing, kissed both of her nipples, lingering on them a little. Tristan gently pushed Rory on the mattress, covered her and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

Tristan began to leave but Rory held his arm, "You're not joining me?"

He kissed her lips softly, "Of course I will. Just not now."

She yawned and offered, "Want some company?"

He smirked, looking intensely at her, "You're welcome to follow me if you want to, but it might ruin the effect of the cold shower." Seeing her blush intensely, he asked huskily, "Do you _want_ to shower with me?"

She smiled at him, "I don't think I'll try that experience tonight. I hate cold water."

He chuckled while he left her in his bed, "You just don't know what you are missing."

_  
  
_

Rory was on the verge of sleeping when Tristan came back in the room, he lay down in bed silently not to disturb her. He snuggled in her back and closed his eyes.

As she felt his cold skin against her back, sending shivers all over her body, she muttered, "You're cold."

He molded his body to hers, "Warm me up."

She laughed, "Not a chance, I'm sleepy."

Tristan kissed the nape of her neck laughing a little, "Good night then."

She turned to face him, her head rested on his shoulder, her face buried in his chest, she whispered, "How am I going to explain you to my mom?"

He shifted a bit to be on his back, "Say it was love at first sight..."


End file.
